Final Fantasy: Path of the Demigoddess
by Twilightroxas7
Summary: The darkness is coming. Only the demigoddess of light could free the world from darkness.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A long time ago the world call Lagoona was becoming a world of destruction during the war of the continents. Yanoto the Goddess of Darkness and her 4 demons attack the people of the world when there war trigger there awakening. Athane the goddess of light and her 4 archangels came from the heavens and seal Yanoto into the dark realm and drove the 4 demons back to there dark areas in the depths of the dark realm border.

5 years went by since the war Athane had a demigoddess daughter that is next to protect the world. Before she got to name her the 4 demons escape from the border and ambush the heavens. The 4 archangels were defeated and turn into crystals. Athane was attack and defeated trying to protect her daughter that she drop her from the heavens as a sacrifice to keep her safe. The demons lock the goddess in a crystal that kept her into a eternal slumber.

Within a island call Catelia Isle within Athane's temple lied a legendary blade asleep in a stone. Many had try to pull the blade out but failed. According to the legend the blade could only be removed by the daughter of the goddess. Athane still her eternal slumber knows that someday her daughter will save the world from Yanoto.

Final Fantasy

Path of the Demigoddess


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Demigoddess

The morning sun began to rise on Catelia Isle. It was time for the civilians of Catelia Isle to begin there morning prayers at the statue of Athane the Goddess of Light. A young woman was still asleep in her bed till she heard a knock on her door. "Luna is time to wake up and head to the statue for the morning prayers." The man named Cid said as Luna woke up. "Coming grandpa." She said as she got out of bed. She went to her closet and got out her clothes. She went behind her screen and took of her night gown. She put on her dark blue tunic, light blue skirt and came out of the screen. Luna walk up to her mirror and puts her golden ring as a hairband as a ponytail. She sat on her bed and slip onto her favorite red boots. She lastly put on her crystal earrings and went downstairs. "I'm ready to go grandpa." Luna said to her grandfather Cid as they leave there hut and head to the statue of Athane. Like the other civilians Cid and Luna went on there knees and pray. "Athane please continue to bring peace to our Island." Luna prayed as morning prayers ended. "I'm going to go explore in the woods grandpa." Luna said as Cid nodded and went to get ready for work as a woodsmith. Luna went to the woods and while exploring. She saw a temple that looks like is in ruins. She enters the temple as recognize the goddess Athane. She saw a sword at the end of the temple on the stone there was a description. "When the world is close to falling into darkness only the blood of the light could use this blade." She read as she walks to the sword and put her hands on the hilt. "I doubt that I would pull this blade out." Luna said and when she pulled the sword came out. A bright light blinded Luna as she heard a soft voice. "My daughter. Can you hear me?" A lovely voice said to Luna. "Who are you please show yourself." Luna asked and the voice revealed herself as Athane the goddess of light. "Its been years my daughter." Athane said as Luna looks. "What do you mean by daughter?" Luna asked as Athane giggles innocently. "You were really born in the heavens and carry on my bloodline as a hybrid of a human and a goddess that is destined to protect this world." Athane said. "Half human half goddess so I'm?" Luna asked. "Yes you are a demigoddess. You must go to the 4 temples and get the 4 crystals that contain my archangels. The closest one is in Infernia. You must hurry before the darkness returns." Athane said as she disappear. She return home and told her grandfather Cid what she learn who she is and her destiny. Cid accepted her role and helped create a raft for her. "Be safe Luna come visit someday." Cid said to his granddaughter. "I will grandpa. Good bye everyone." Luna push the raft into the ocean and put the supplies and potions she has. She open the sail and began to leave her home island as she wave good bye as her journey begins.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Flames of Infernia

3 days since her journey began after finding out the truth of who she is and her destiny. Luna began to see from afar Infernia the land of fire. Infernia is a steampunk city that uses fire to power there city. The source of there fire is in Mount Inferno a volcano were within it is the temple of fire and the red crystal. Luna began to set ashore at one of the docks of Infernia. She tied her raft and grabs her pouch of potions and Gil. As she walks into the city of Infernia she heard a mysterious commotion at city hall. "People you know the pathetic goddess of light would not continue to supply fire for you. Only Yanoto the goddess of darkness could give you more flames. Worship Yanoto and renounce Athane." The mysterious leader in a dark blue coat yelled to make people join the cult of Yanotto. "Your wrong Athane always protects her people and answer there prayers." Luna said protecting her mother's innocence. "You there accuse the cult of Yanotto as frauds? Guards seize her!" The leader said as Luna took off while being chase by the guards till she was cornered in a alley with no where else to turn. Just before the guards grab her 2 hands grab her from behind and drag her to a hidden door. "Hey you ok?" The voice asked Luna. "Yeah thanks for saving me um." Luna said to the person. "Oh I'm Ferno the red mage and you are?" Ferno asked Luna. "Luna the daughter of Athane." Luna said as Ferno open his eyes wide open. "You're the demigoddess spoken in the legend. When the darkness is about to awaken. A light of Athane will bring peace and light to the world and defeat the darkness." Ferno explain the prophecy about Luna. "Wow so I am destined to save the word from the darkness." Luna said "Your not going to turn me in for that cult that worships Yanotto?" Luna asked Ferno. "No way I always worship Athane. So where are you headed?" Ferno asked. "I need to get to Mount Inferno. The red crystal is within the volcano but I need to find a way to get there without us being caught by the guards." Luna said till Ferno got a idea. "Here try this on. It's a white mages robe that some of the white mages in Infernia wears. You could blend in so the guards won't notice you. I'll join you on your quest to recover the crystals" Ferno said

Luna puts the robe on despite the robe being a little loose. "Ok let's get going." Luna said putting the hood on her head to cover her face. Luna and Ferno came out of another secret doorway that is in the city. "We have to head north to get to Mount Inferno but we need to get out of the city first." Ferno said as they quietly enter the city. The people were getting suspicious of Luna although they don't know it's her. Just before they exit the city the wind was blowing hard that her hood came off. "It's that girl! The fugitive! Guards!" People were yelling as the guards came running. "Uh oh were busted." Luna said to Ferno. "No were not. I know how to get out. Fire!" Ferno said and chanted a wall of fire to block the guards as Ferno and Luna quickly fled to Mount Inferno. "Nice one Ferno." Luna said to Ferno. "So this is Mount Inferno." Luna said as she starts to feel the crystal. "The red crystal is in the volcano let's get going." Luna said as Ferno nodded. They enter Mount Inferno as they dealt with monsters in the process. Luna found a ice rod in a treasure chest that she gives to Ferno. The crystal's source was getting closer till they heard a voice. "If it isn't Athane's offspring." The voice said. "Whose there?" Luna asked. "The demon of fire himself." The voice and appeared to Luna and Ferno. "The names Rubicante." Rubicante the demon of fire said to Luna and Ferno. "Get out of our way." Luna said as she and Ferno go into there battle poses. "If you want the crystal. You would have to get through me." Rubicante use the magic Fire to hurt both Luna and Ferno causing them to both get burn. "Damn it." Luna said from her burns. "Heal!" Ferno yelled throwing a heal potion on both himself and Luna recovering from there burns. "Thanks" Luna said and began to slash at Rubicante while Ferno was chanting a new spell. "Blizzard!" Ferno yelled causing freezing wind to damage Rubicante till he was on his knees. "Finish him off Luna." Ferno said as Luna gave Rubicante the final blow. "Don't think this is over. There are only 3 demons left and they well defeat you." Rubicante said and laugh as his own flames consume and kill him. "That's the end of him." Luna said as they enter the room were the crystal is. "Luna." The voice said coming from the crystal. "I am Ifrit archangel of fire. Both your courage and light has freed me from prison. Although I can't retain my true form I will assist you on your journey." The red crystal shrunk and inserted itself into Luna's sword and the blade glew a bit. "The next crystal is in the Aqua Ruins of Aquatopia." Ifrit said as Luna and Ferno nodded. Ferno discover a shortcut back to the docks as Luna and Ferno return to Luna's raft. "Hey there they are." The guard said and Luna quickly untied the raft and they sailed from Infernia. "They got away. I guess will have to send one of our best generals to chase after them." The guard said. "You mean you're sending General Gostal?" The second guard asked. "Exactly." The first guard said seeing Luna and Ferno leave as above the hill of Infernia a man in dark armor watches them leave.

The first crystal is found. Luna and Ferno are now fugitives. What would happen to them next. Find out in the next chapter of Final Fantasy: Path of the Demigoddess.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pirates prisoners

"So we need to head to Aquatopia?" Ferno asked Luna while there raft heads to Aquatopia. "Yep we might get there in 9 days. So tell me about yourself Ferno." Luna asked Ferno. "Well my father is a black mage and my mother is a white mage. When I was born my magic was very strong that they hope I become a warrior of light and help the goddess Athane." Ferno said to Luna about his past. "Warrior of Light?" Luna asked him. "There are two groups that served the goddesses. The group that serves Athane are the Warriors of Light. The ones that served Yanoto are called the Servants of Darkness. They always clash with each other till one side become victorious." Ferno said till a sound of a cannonball was heard and missed them. "What was that?" Luna asked as Ferno looked. "Uh oh we got pirates." Ferno said as another cannonball gets shot and hits there raft. The blast was strong that both Luna and Ferno were knockout cold. Luna woke up in a cell along with Ferno who is still knockout till Luna woke him up. "Where are we? Wheres my ice rod?" Ferno asked. "Well I think were in a pirates prison cell and they took our weapons." Luna said to Ferno.

A door unlocks and comes a boy in pirate clothes that makes him look like a thief. "Who are you suppose to be?" Luna asked the boy. "The captain's first mate." The boy said to them. "So are you going to execute us?" Ferno asked till the boy open the cell door and gave them there weapons. "No i'm letting you two out. The captain isn't himself lately and a dream from the light goddess told me to join you two on your journey." The boy said to Luna and Ferno. "Thanks I'm Luna daughter of Athane." Luna said to the boy. "Ferno is the name." He said not trusting him. "The names Mako." The pirate boy name Mako said. "The boats is ahead and on deck. The crew and captain are asleep at the moment so we will get on the boat and head to Aquatopia." Mako said as Luna and Ferno nodded.

The three of them snuck onto the deck and took one of the boats. Luna takes one of the woods strong enough to be a mast and use her tunic as a sail. The boat was close to the water till the rope got jammed. Both Mako with his dagger and Luna with her sword cut the ropes and the boat landed into the water. The boat began to sail and there journey to Aquatopia resume.


End file.
